Damianos Stravos Character Page Revamp
|powers= |pet=He currently does not own a pet and does not have any plans to get one. |bedroom=His bedroom along with his office lies in a secluded area of the Dungeon in the depths of the Prime Pillar. Although not accessible from the Dungeon, a staircase leads downwards from the Prime Pillar to a hallway formed by clockwork gears in the side, ever revolving on it's axle. The hallway leads to a door rather large room with obsidian black marble floor. Those without permission are not able to enter through the doors. With the interior of his room, just like the hallway that leads to his room, the walls are as well created from clockwork gears. The floor at the center of the room is transparent revealing a clock surrounded by clockwork gears. The wall that faces the main area of the Prime Pillar Dungeon has a circle that cuts through the clock gears. The circle is replaced by a one-sided glass that provides him with sight of the Dungeon, while those in the dungeon are unable to see into his room. |weapon images= Kusarigama.jpg|Kusarigama Chakram3.jpg|Chakram Katar.jpg|Katar Axe.jpg|Battle Axe |quote2=''"Hide nothing, for time, which sees all and hears all, exposes all."'' |file2=DamianosStravos2.jpg |file size2=180x0px |possessions= |likes= |dislikes= |colour=His favorite shades of color are aqua blue, jet black, auburn brown, and oxford blue. |music= |food=His favorite dish would be Beef Wellington. |animal=His favorite animal would be a lion because it represents leadership, valor, and strength. |book= |quote3=''"Time has been transformed, and we have changed; it has advanced and set us in motion; it has unveiled its face, inspiring us with bewilderment and exhilaration."'' |drink=His favorite drink would be a Negroni cocktail. |song=None (music did not exist during his time). |movie=Likewise, motion picture did not exist during his time, however, a movie that might be to his liking is "Inception". |sport=He hasn't had much interaction with sports in general, but, he would likely enjoy American footfall or rugby football. |other= |skills= |weapon=He has the following weapons but he tend to bring only one or two weapon with him at a time. The others resides in his quarters until it is in use. He wields bladed chakrams, for use as a ranged projectile or a hand to hand, a Celestial Bronze battle axe, designed for warfare in combat uses, and a katar, used by thrusting the katar's blade in the form of a punch or used for slashing. He always have by his side a Kusarigama with a Celestial Bronze chain with a sickle at the end. By swinging the chain and throwing it forward, it is able to entangle an opponent's weapon(s) or immobilizing his movement. With a quick follow up the user is able to dash forward and strike with the sickle. |strength= |weakness= |led=0 |been=0 |model=Jeremy Irvine |gender=Male |eye=Blue |hair=Brown |height=6'3 |weight=165 lbs. |ethnicity=Greek |hand=Ambidextrous |shoe=12 |blood=O+ |voice=Baritone |marks=Various faint scars that are reminisce of his past. |body=Muscular |more images=None; will be uploading when I feel the need to. |one=People would describe him with the word "control-freak". |best=His best trait would be his physique and build. |worst= |change= |mental=He is mentally stable. |disorders=None |medical=None |mother= |father=Kronos |creator=None |half=Other children of Kronos (the very few there are). |full=None. |other relatives=None. |family album= Cronus.jpg |home=His home would formerly be Mount Othrys prior to his incarceration. With the fall of the titans, this so-called former "home" of his is out of the question. For the fifteen or some odd years, he lived in Clapham, London, England (thus where his English accent originates from). However, ever since he became one of the lieutenants of the Broken Covenant, he has taken a predominantly permanent residence in The Sanctuary. With that being said, he still considers London a home away from home. |earliest=None; many of the insignificant details from when he was young has since faded from his memories. |school=During the fifteen or so odd years he lived London, he had pursued some education (completing sixth form—the final two years of secondary education—as of right now. He has, however, halted his pursuit of further education upon moving to the United States). |kiss=None yet. |sex=None yet. |love=None yet. |other firsts= |nicknames=Thrausma (truthfully, it is his borne name more than it is a nickname. However, after choosing a new name upon his return, Thrasuma could be considered a nickname given the fact that only Thrymma would know of that name). |native=Greek |languages= Fluent *English *Greek Semi-fluent *French *German Basic Understanding *Italian |flaw= |fears=He has slight cleithrophobia (the fear of being trapped) from his time trapped with a time-loop. Atelophobia (the fear of imperfection). Atychiphobia (the fear of failure). |hobbies= |motto= |won't=He would never bow down to the titans and gods. Another thing he won't do is become the person he resents (the gods and titans, primarily Kronos). |admires=Nobody. |influenced=The only person he is most influence by is himself. His ideology is fueled by his own past. |compass=His moral compass points south. |past person=Nobody. |current person=Nobody. |crisis=He reacts to crises by taking matters into his own hands. |problems=He reacts to problems by facing them directly. |alignment=His alignment is chaotic neutral. |dream=As of right now, there's no job he would take over his current position in the Broken Covenant. |current=His current job is upholding position of being a lieutenant of the Broken Covenant. |quote4=''"Lost time is never found again."'' |file3=DamianosStravos3.jpg |file size3=180x0px |vice=His vices include, but are not limited to: agression, arrogance, antagonism, and condescension. |bad=An off-putting habit would be how he likes to enjoy the occasional smoke. |sleep=His sleep habits are nothing out of the ordinary. |quirk= |attitude= |talents= |social= |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Kronos Father Mother Thrymma |ease=When he has matters within his own hands. |priority=His up-most priority is to see the day that he (alongside Heinrich, his fellow lieutenants, and the members of this covenant) will lead the way to liberation and to see the fall of the gods. |past=Being unable to crush Kronos to the grounds. |accomplishment= |secret=His past in general; it is something he never speaks of. |known=His secret is unknown to nobody aside from Thrymma. |tragedy= |wish= |cheated=No. |relates= |strangers= |lover=N/A (he has never had a lover; it is most likely that he will not any time soon). |friends= |familyp= |first impression=Most people's first impression of him can be described with one word "intimidating", and that is more than what is need to be said. |like most=There simply is not an answer to this question, it hasn't been long since his escape. He doesn't really have any friends or family left aside from Thrymma who is more of a right-hand man to him more than anything. |like least=There simply is not an answer to this question, it hasn't been long since his escape. He doesn't really have any friends or family left aside from Thrymma who is more of a right-hand man to him more than anything. }} Category:Damianos Stravos